All I Want For Christmas Is
by Andrometamorphose
Summary: Sakura throws a Christmas party but still doesn't get what she wants...little does she know that a certain friend is going to help her get the Christmas present of her life no matter how naughty she might have to act...sasusaku


All I Want for Christmas Is…

Inspiration: 'Poison' by Groove Coverage 

**Mood: Bored**

**Color: wtf?!**

**Suggestions: If you like limes or any hints of that s word, then…yeah…XD**

Yeah…I'm sorta back with another fic, but this one isn't gonna be like 'Room 69' or 'Christmas in Room 69' –it's still perverted but not based on the whole thing where there's a big misunderstanding…if anything, this should satisfy those of you who have nothing to do this Christmas night (like me) and are bored out of your butts waiting for the perfect fic to quench your perverted needs….XD…so, I hope this fits to your expectations and don't forget to review on the way out!

A/N: It has been made known to me that there is another story out there that is like 'Christmas in Room 69'. I just wanna tell you guys that I did NOT copy anyone's ideas or steal plot lines. 'Christmas in Room 69' was just a spinoff for 'Room 69' (another one of my oneshots) and was inspired by my sister's conversation with my parents.

Disclaimer: Do I own yellow snow? Do I own Naruto? The answer to both questions is no.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

"So…" Sakura sipped some eggnog while swaying to the beat of the music that was playing in full volume, so loud that she and her friends –mainly Naruto –had to devise a way to shut the neighbors who were saying that they'd call the police up, of course in a humane way all they did was promptly knock out the rowdy ones who had threatened to call the cops and threaten the rest of them.

"What?" Naruto asked Sakura, drinking deadly mix of vodka and coke which Kiba dubbed the 'Britney Spears Drink' after hearing from Hinata that the said pop star had been downing the acidy stuff in one of the shady clubs.

"I guess Ino and Shikamaru got what they wanted for Christmas after all…" Sakura gestured to the two who were currently making out under the mistletoe. Hearing a loud moan coming from their direction, Naruto smirked.

"And who brought them together?" Naruto asked, "It was you, wasn't it? Did you put one of those love potions in their drinks like you did with Hinata and me?"

Sakura laughed out loud.

"No, Naruto –they were _supposed_ to drink the potion but Kiba and Akamaru drank it instead. So basically, Ino and Shika-kun got together all by themselves and I'm the one who's going to be responsible for this," Sakura pointed to the boy and dog who were _having fun_ in Sakura' living room.

"Well, Sakura…did _you_ get what you wanted for Christmas?" Hinata came up from behind Naruto and listened in on their conversation.

A shadow passed over Sakura's face, but it quickly receded when she tried to smile. Keyword: 'tried'. Naruto and Hinata chose to overlook it, but understood that the pink-haired kunoichi needed some time alone, and decided to do her a favor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

(Two Hours Later)

Hinata and Naruto, helping Sakura say goodbye to her guests, finally waved to the last person at the doorway.

"Bye Neji! Remember, practice your moves on Tenten!" Naruto yelled into the still night air, earning a bonk on the head from Sakura.

"Naruto! You don't say that to people –it's their personal business, you know. I mean, I don't ask you about what you do with Hinata in your free time, do I?"

Naruto rubbed his head nonchalantly, "Well…we mainly jump on the bed, and then we go under the blankets, and then I…." Sakura's hand suddenly smacked Naruto's mouth, preventing him from spilling the rest of the details about his current love life.

"NARUTO!" Naruto backed away from Sakura, who was currently sporting a _very_ scary look.

"Sakura, Naruto. It's okay. Come on, Hinata, I must walk you home anyways," Neji said stoically, earning a glare from Naruto and then a surprised yelp when he realized that he wasn't going to be the one who would walk his girlfriend home.

"Hey! You guys! Wait up!" Naruto got up and straightened himself up and waved goodbye to Sakura as she ran to catch up with Neji and Hinata.

"Bye…merry Christmas…"Sakura murmured softly in the doorway, smiling sadly.

She walked back inside, and then proceeded to clean up the trash that was left behind. After cleaning up for a few minutes, Sakura bent down, seeing a piece of torn notebook paper with a hastily scrawled message on it.

_Hey Sakura-chan! I hope you aren't up late cleaning up this whole mess…anyways…I had an idea that might just make you **really** happy this Christmas._

Sakura read on and grinned evilly, thanking the writer of the note for the ingenious plan. She put the note on her table and finished tidying up the place and headed to Sasuke's place quietly, so as to not wake up the neighbors.

----------------------------------------/

Sasuke awoke to some rustlings in the bushes near the first floor window in the Uchiha mansion. Propping himself up on his elbows, he peeked out, but was suddenly pushed back and then handcuffed to the sides of his bed.

"S-s-sakura?" Sasuke whispered, unsure of whether the girl in front of him was just another wet dream teasing him again. (not that Sasuke hadn't woken up to those anytime soon)

"Sasuke…" Sakura purred seductively, successfully straddling him at the hips and then breathing heavily on him, enveloping him in her light scent.

"Like my outfit? I wore it especially for you…" Sakura whispered in Sasuke's ear, making sure that she observed every shiver that shook him.

Sasuke smirked, deciding to play along with the girl so as not to show his confusion over being jumped in the middle of the night…seriously, it was Christmas, people…

"Why'd you wear it?" he asked, somehow unlocking himself from the handcuffs and then flipping Sakura over so he was on top.

"Haven't you heard of that folktale, Sasuke?" Sakura's soft voice tickled the middle of Sasuke's chest and he could feel his nether regions…well….you get the point.

"Which folktale?" Sasuke's brow knotted up in confusion…well, at least as much confusion as he could show.

"You know…" Sakura began, "the one where the good kids get candy and presents and the naughty ones are met with the devil carrying a leather whip at night…"

"I see…" Sasuke said, but really couldn't understand what the heck Sakura was hinting at.

"Well…" Sakura murmured while she effectively flipped him over so she was sitting on his groinal area again, "I'm gonna be your devil for the night…"

Sasuke smirked, his bangs obscuring his dark eyes from view, "Then…let's get my punishment started."

He was greeted with a sexy grin and the lash of a whip along with a moan of pleasure as he dodged and pinned her against a nearby wall.

"How about I punish you as well?" Sasuke said, his head bent into Sakura's chest as he started making his way up her collarbone and up her throat, ending with behind her ear as he planted butterfly kisses.

"S-s-sure…" Sakura panted, not sure if this was the reaction she was seeking from the usually emotionless Uchiha.

"Then let's get this party started…"

"Mmmhmmm…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------/

Fifteen minutes later, the neighbors called the police, reporting some high-pitched moans and some low groans coming from the house (mansion) nearby that were enough to wake up the whole street.

The police did come, but left shortly after, with one holding a video camera and a contract to sell the tape to Jiraiya to be published in Icha Icha Paradise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------/

When Sakura woke up the next morning with Sasuke alongside her, she whispered, "Naruto, you are a genius for writing that note for me…"

------------------------------------------------------------------/

Jiraiya was _very_ satisfied that Christmas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

So there you have it…it didn't really turn out the way I wanted to and it probably sucks. Just don't flame me cuz I seriously know how bad this is, but…yeah….for those of you who are bored, here's something to entertain you…XD

As always, press Mr. Review button to tell me how I did.

Happy Holidays!


End file.
